Collection
by Kyrosumi san
Summary: Joel was the first in a long list of "collectors" whom searched for the record of every living thing on the planet. When one collector starts meddling with a war that so many people fought to end, who will aid Saya to finish what should've already ended?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Blood+ or any of it's characters, so technically all of this belongs to the people who actually made them. Thanks to everyone who inspires me!_

One

Two young sillohetes were cast from the light of the moon, shaded by the ocean that stretched before them. The light casting down across from them made it hard to tell exactly who the two were, though it was painfully obvious to the two men standing about a half mile away, watching them. The couple was enjoying themselves, one of them was standing with a large instrument posted against her, the bow of a cello moving painfully awkwardly across the strings. The other appeared to be laughing, reaching forward to correct the movements she mistook, a movement so carefree that it was given with only the kindest and friendliest meaning.

Hagi was trying to re-teach Saya how to play the cello.

Standing on the beach, a spot Saya loved, in the dark of the moon could only mean two things; that they were either lovers, or trying to be inconspicuous.

And the thought of the first made Karl sick. It was clear they were lovers- there was, had never been, and probably never would, be any separating of the two. The chevalier, one of two standing on the hill whose love had resulted in his death, was also a pale, black-haired man with refined, stern expressions. Karl was only to act out of his normally angry-looking state one two occasions: In Saya's presence, or Diva's. However, Diva was dead and Saya was somehow alive, something that he would've never guess happening.

Solomon was watching the two with calm, expressionless manner. Karl could never tell what he was thinking- the beautiful chevalier looked sad and calm most of the time. Rarely was there a time when Solomon either expressed happiness or any remote feelings, none of which Karl had been present to witness.

The sound that was coming from the cello reached both their ears, a squawky, ridged sound that beginners made. It was the sound of one forgetting to move their fingers in time with the song, and was painful to the two chevalier. Music was that which must've been Saya's weakness- it had been music that brought her to Diva, and it had been music that brought she and Hagi together.

If it was that simple, though, Karl might've changed what he was doing that moment.

Though he had lost interest already. Hagi and Saya's happy, careless voices could be heard and were worse than the awful creaks and moans the cello was producing. He turned around, walked over the forest terrain they hid themselves in, and onto the highway that was vacant.

"Jealous?" Was the jeering, soft question coming from the other chevalier. Karl stopped, and looked back at Solomon, his face twitching into a hopelessly pained and angry expression. Solomon was stopped at the entrance to the trees they had hid themselves in, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. The wind pulled around them both, loosening their clothes around them. The breeze carried Saya's smell along with Hagi's, one that was rarely distinct alone. In all the time they had seen Hagi and Saya together, Karl couldn't be more annoyed now.

Though Solomon, Karl thought, could not say that he was not jealous either. Solomon may have gotten closer to becoming Saya's groom than Karl could ever imagine- which Karl noted with another pang of sheer anger- though he and Hagi had several meetings in the past in which Solomon clearly stated that he disliked Hagi.

Karl just wanted to get rid of him.

The question Solomon asked him was answered with Karl moving forward even more down the highway. He didn't care where he was going, the sound the cello was making was giving him an awful headache, as well was the scent of Saya, carried with Hagi's. Yes, Karl did want to be the one next to Saya- a wish that would probably never be granted. Karl was disastrously reckless and foolish at times, though not foolish enough to waltz out in the middle of a practice session and propose his wish. GOD knew what happened the last time he did that.

Solomon did not follow him, and turned back into the trees to watch Saya a little more. It took Karl only a second to look back, jump down from the highway and onto the beach, where the two were only around the corner. The sand beneath his feet was soft and made no sound as he stepped from around the corner where if the two were to look an concentrate a little on his shadow, he would've had to run. Hagi and Saya were still trying to play the cello, and Karl watched them, far enough that the noise wouldn't reach him. Saya was so incredibly out of practice that it was evident that she hadn't practiced in perhaps a hundred years- Karl didn't need to have read Joel's Diary to know that.

From the pocket of his coat he produced a single blue flower. It was flowers that also had a significant meaning in her life- a blue rose was tossed to her from Diva after she gave her her name, and it was a lily that killed Hagi in step to make him a chevalier. It was also a blue rose that Karl himself left for Saya. The petals were the blue of Diva's eyes, soft and still closed, as his heart was from the moment that Saya had thrust her sword into him.

He dropped the flower, and saw Saya for what he hoped would be the last time in a long time.

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, even or places or cooperations that have to do with this. I thank all the people who inspire me, all the stories, and take no credit for anything I might've accidentally stolen from them, and continue to try not to._

Two

Sand beneath our feet.

"My fingers hurt, Hagi," Saya said. The cello was shaking against her thin form. It might've dropped into the sand, she was tired of having it lean on her.

The look Hagi gave her was surprise. She had been the one to first use the cello, though it had been nearly a century since she had actually used it. He let the surprise fall from his face, and he took the cello from her, and set it in his case. Saya handed him the bow, which he replaced in it's place again.

Saya brushed long hair from her face. Hagi had asked her to wear it long, just for a while. It seemed that the hot Okinawa air didn't take a liking to it, since she was using Hagi's ribbons more than he did, and trips to the beach were frequent.

Hagi slung the cello over her shoulder, and Saya breathed out. She took another look at her favorite spot in Okinawa, sure they would be there again tomorrow, and followed Hagi up the steps and onto the road. They walked everywhere, and occasionally Kai met them at Omoro with food. Saya and Hagi usually stayed nights there, though they were hardly ever in one place. Kai had taken care of Diva's daughters, Hibiki and Kanade, who were now in hibernation. Saya was aware that she might never get to see the twins ever, though the tapes Kai recorded of their birthdays, dances, Christmases and church events were all some of the best things Saya watched. She and Kai would make scrapbooks of the pictures he took, and Saya wanted to watch them grow up, though it was too late now.

Okinawa was dark, and the night air was smooth with the smell of fresh air. A breeze chased the streets and it seemed that everything was at peace. Saya had woken into a world that was strangely uneventful, except beautiful and happy. It seemed that she could finally relax in this world.

"Hagi, would you like to go somewhere?" Saya asked him, a question that clearly caught Hagi out of his own thinking phase.

It didn't take him long to think of an answer, though. "We did plan to travel the world, you and I," he said softly.

"I remember saying that," Saya whispered. "We can, now. If we were to leave, where would you want to go first?"

Hagi didn't think about this. Saya predicted, with his glance, that he would go anywhere she wanted. She smiled, even if she wanted him to choose this time of what they she do. She grabbed his bandaged hand and walked along with him, the annoyance of his reply was biting at her attitude. "I'd like to go see somewhere we haven't been before. Mexico, Spain…"

"If we were to leave Japan, would you ever be able to come back?" Hagi asked, the way he spoke was both soft and sincere. It was a real question, one that hadn't cross Saya's mind in the time she had been awake- which was a mere two weeks. She was still starving after thirty years, and she was still weak without blood. It was hard to schedule blood transfusions without someone like Julia around, and making up excuses for the hospital was hard. Hagi's question was meant in the means that if she left Kai, would she be able to come back without hurting him or feeling like she had left him behind. Saya thought about it, saddened, though she gripped her chevalier's hand and shook her head.

"I've always wanted to see the world, Hagi. Now we can do it and have fun. Of course I'll be able to come back." She looked up at Hagi, who looked down on her with a blank expression. Smiling, she was trying to lift his mood. "C'mon, Hagi. This place is my home- of course I'll come back."

"If it's what you want, we can leave as soon as possible," Hagi said.

"No, no," Saya said. She let go of his hand and twisted them together. "I think I want to tell Kai first- then we'll look around so he knows our plans and won't be concerned. After all, we've got three years to do this, and I want to come back to Okinawa to sleep."

"Alright," said Hagi, and he turned the corner. The chevalier paused, his head craning around toward the Omoro shop. "Are you planning to sleep tonight?"

"Mm… no, I think I want to walk around for a while," Saya said. She took a step away from Hagi. "I'm going to see the school. Do you mind if I have some time alone? I like to think for a while, please."

"If that is what you wish…" Hagi was gone before Saya could blink, leaving her painfully, and a little shockingly, alone. She turned around, shaking off the feeling of loneliness that came with her own quiet footsteps in the dark, and she looked around the streets that she had walked when she couldn't remember anything, and smiled.

This is my home.

_If anyone learned anything watching Blood+, it's that bad things happen when Saya's alone._

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, events, cooperations, places, anything. They all belong to someone else, and I apologize if I have taken anything from anything else and take no credit for it either. _

Three

Solomon waited for Karl to come back patiently. The house was a quiet, small place, with little furniture and the windows were large. Perhaps that was why Solomon had convinced Karl to choose this small house, the places that were unnecessary for them, like large spaces, or the mansions they used to reside in, because the beaches of Okinawa were amazing, despite Karl's arguments. The little house was blue with faded windowpanes and old curtains, the roof needed patching and Solomon knew his companion wanted to live somewhere as far away from Saya as he could possibly get- though why was not something he knew. He wanted to someday approach Saya and have her accept him, now that there was no one to stand in their paths. Though Karl would want the same, at least, in his own mangled way of thinking, and Solomon was just plain sick of people getting in the way of he and Saya. Hagi would present a definite problem- and so would Karl.

Karl could not be forgotten, or left behind. Guilt had overflowed his entire feelings for Karl after his death, and now that they were both alive, he would never plan to make that mistake again- or let Karl make it. Even now as Karl was not at the house anymore, Solomon was beginning to wonder if something was happening. He had wondered that, of course, the moment Karl stepped into the house.

Karl had definitely changed when he woke. His face had a sort of steely, dead expression that he had carried before when he was board before, or annoyed. Now it seemed to Solomon that he was either always board or annoyed, which had plenty of explanations for him to be so, though Solomon refused to believe that was the cause. Karl was probably boarded with his life, in general, or angry that there was positively nothing he could do about Saya anymore. Karl's hair was not clipped back around the sides anymore, and hung around his face carelessly and messily. It seemed like Karl had grown into something Solomon could no longer recognize.

"Where did you go?" Solomon asked him, and the chevalier took something from his pocket and extended it before Solomon's reach.

The thing in Karl's hand was a small white envelope, printed on it was just a few letters of an address. Karl waved at him to take it, and Solomon saw that he had already looked inside.

The address upon it was supposed to go to the Omoro, where Saya was currently living. Solomon looked inside, where a letter addressed to Saya herself was tucked inside the crisp white letter. Solomon was not surprised Karl had been hanging around Omoro, probably trying to get a chance to see Saya, though he didn't think Karl would do something as to steal mail or rob a mailman. Actually, Solomon thought, he probably would.

"Where did you find this?" Solomon said, amused that his tone wasn't argumentative.

Karl simply looked out the window. "A man with the Boudreaux symbol on the back of his coat was carrying it in Omoro's direction."

"Bordeaux?" Solomon hadn't heard Saya's French origin's name in a long time. "And you took it from him?"

Karl answered the question by his face lighting up with a houndish grin. Solomon unfolded the letter.

_Dear Saya, _Solomon skimmed the page. _My name is Gretonte Itiedi, and you are probably wondering how such an old man could be contacting you. I write in the means of no harm, and to offer you and I a meeting. I have flown to France in anticipation that you will be more comfortable with our meeting in a place you are more familiar with. If you would like to precisely meet at the Zoo, then so it shall be. We shall meet soon, and I shall send you tickets to France if you need them. I will give you a week to respond._

Solomon looked up from the page. "Itiedi?" he surrendered. He had never heard the name. He wondered who this person could be. The letter was…frighteningly snap, and short.

"Well?" Karl said. "I supposed that you intend to tell Saya nothing?" He set the tickets on the windowsill. "I want nothing to do with her. Make the decisions- though I would like to know who this Itiedi person is."

"Probably someone who isn't going to give up quickly if Saya would've refused," Solomon said.

"Ha," Karl laughed. He picked up a piece of paper from the end of the couch. "Then we will refuse for her. Should I sign myself as Saya, or Hagi?"

"Karl, there is a chance we deal with something that even Joel couldn't match-collectors are dangerous. They… collect." Solomon took the paper from his hands. "I'll write it. You never dealt with business matters, anyway."

With a frustrated noise, Karl turned around and out of the room.

_I hope I haven't stolen anything, and I'm sorry if it sounds like anything you've ever read_

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, places, events, people, cooperations, things, habits. anything. Thank you to those who gave me the idea for this, for those who inspired me, and anything that I might've taken from a different story or anything I take no credit for._

Four

"Saya, you got a letter," Kai called from bellow the stairs. "Looks like somebody's got a secrete admirer."

"Doubtfully," Saya called back. She got up from her bed and brushed through her hair, getting her pajamas off and into a plain t-shirt and shorts. It was a beautiful day in Okinawa- the light his the sea just right, shining into her bedroom window. She shielded her eyes and looked around at the town that was already starting a new day. Her smile stretched across her face, and she turned away from the sunlight and out into the hall.

Omoro wasn't busy yet- it rarely was in the morning. She looked at the letter laying on the counter, wondering who would give her mail, and opened it. "Have you seen Hagi?" She asked, and took out the letter.

"Nope, not all night. I was surprised he didn't come in and play the cello for you," Kai said, wiping down the counter.

"Hm, I wonder where he went?" Saya mumbled, and she opened the letter.

What was inside was slightly frightening. It was a simple, confusing statement signed by someone named Itiedi, and said, _I do not accept your refusal._

"Kai, look at this," Saya said. Her heart was thudding, and she let Kai take the letter from her hand.

"Refusal? What are they talking about?" Kai set down the rag and looked at the letter. "Maybe the address is wrong." He took the envelop and looked at it, seeing that it was correct. "Maybe they made a mistake and accident posted it here…." He mumbled, though he was sounding a little puzzled. "I don't get it."

"Maybe… Maybe…" Saya mumbled, though confusion swept over her too. "Maybe Hagi knows something about it. Where is he?" She opened the shop door and looked around the street. "I'm going to go look for him- he'd probably around the beach."

"Alright. I'll call the post office and see if they got anything wrong, alright? It could be just a prank," Kai said, looking at the letter.

"Okay," Saya said, even though she went outside to look for Hagi anyway. It bothered her that he wans't here anyway, and she wondered if the letter had anything to do with it. She walked the sidewalk to the beach, and when it was empty of any black-wearing men, she went around to the school and looked there, in case he was for some reason there. He wasn't. She felt a little more alone now, and went around the town, looking for him. When she didn't find him, she went back to Omoro, worried.

"Hagi's not here?" She asked Kai in her arrival. She twisted her shirt around her pinky finger.

"Nope. That's weird. And the post office said that there was no mistake in the letter- a reply to a previous one was also sent just last night." Kai looked at Saya, his face concerned. "You sure you didn't do anything? Write anything about it?"

"No," Saya answered. "I didn't get any letter either."

"I hope someone's not messing around with our stuff," Kai said. "I better check to make sure everything's in tact."

"Alright," Saya said. "If you see Hagi, could you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Kai left the shop, leaving Saya alone.

She sat down at the counter, confused. The events were all strange- could it be just a mistake? She hadn't refused anything, didn't know anyone named Itiedi. And now Hagi was nowhere to be found either. She wondered where he was, and waited for Kai to come back.

In the middle of this, her stomach felt the need for breakfast. She fixed herself some and stirred it around her bowl before giving up on her hunger because her appetite was gone. She couldn't eat. Her hair twirled around her fingers and she desperately tried to calm herself, and just as she was beginning to worry the most, the door opened.

"Saya," her chevalier greet her. "You're up early-"

"_Where were you?_" Saya cried. Her breakfast made a wild leap from the counter and shattered as she collided with Hagi as she jumped towards him. She didn't care.

Hagi now knew that something was immistakably wrong- that he had left Saya alone when he was needed, a dangerous offence in the lines of a chevalier. His eyebrows formed a dent in his forehead and he hoped it was Saya overreacting to something like missing a parade in the next town. "What's the matter?"

Saya's hands shook and she took a step back. "We got a letter- it was really scary, from someone named Itiedi. Do you know who that is?"

It was a little more serious than Hagi thought, and relief as well as bewildering worry took his emotions. "I can look, if you need it."

"Please," Saya whispered. She scooped up the pieces of her shattered bowl and put the in the sink for Kai to throw wherever he wanted them. "The letter said "I do not accept your refusal.""

"Perhaps someone had the address wrong?" Hagi said quietly.

Saya shook her head. "Kai already checked. He's at the post office now."

"I'll try to find out who Itiedi is. In the meantime, where will you be?"

"I'll come with you."

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, places, events, cooperations, habits, or anything that I might've taken from any other books, or anyone else. I take no credit for them. I thank all those who have inspired me._

Five

"You made a mistake, Karl," Solomon said, pushing the door to the living room open. Karl stood against the window, his hand on the windowsill. Karl didn't feel like listening to Solomon, though he turned to face the chevalier whose eyes were wide with fear. "I didn't expect Itiedi to reply this early. There's no possibly way he could be sending letters from France."

"You mean he's here?" Karl asked. "Or his men?"

"We'll have to find out," Solomon whispered. "Except now Saya has a letter on her hands she has no idea what means- with Itiedi's name on it. I went by this afternoon, and they're trying to figure out who he is." He put his hand on the windowsill, looking Karl in the eye, who met his gaze with anger.

Karl looked away from his brother and out the window. The Omoro store was in sight, and he could see that the sun was setting close to the beach. Hagi and Saya were probably practicing on the beach by now. "I suppose Itiedi has people here."

"Of course. People who would pick Saya up if she had accepted. They would've transported her to France for him- not Itiedi himself." Solomon drew the curtain. "We should find them."

Karl smiled. He walked across the room, taking his jacket in his hands. "I'll find them- you compose the next reply, _businessman._"

Solomon grinned back. "Of course. Don't cause too much trouble."

The door opened, and closed with a click, and Karl stepped onto the darkening streets of Okinawa, letting the fading light of the end of the day wrap him in a disguise he hadn't taken in a long time. The familiarity of the setting was almost as vivid as re-living the time he'd been in Vietnam to meet Saya the second time, a cold sort of exciting feeling lurching through him in bursts.

In a moment of pure energized sense, he launched himself into the air, feeling a very loud, noticeable cackle rising from his mouth. The night sky felt just as his fingertips, and he stretched his arms out, feeling the night wind through the air before gravity descended, and he fell, more like knifed down onto a rooftop with incredible force- and yet his feet barely made any sound as they hit the rooftop. He wouldn't be seen, he might be heard and feared, but wasn't that part of being a phantom? He laughed again, only barely looking over his shoulder back to the small house where Solomon shook his head, a tiny figure on the hill, at his nature. Karl sprung upward again to the tops of the small Omoro building, when he fell again, landing on the rooftop just as silently as the last. It made him grin with recognition as he realized that there was a great possibility he could be standing directly above Saya herself- and as he stood he found himself unable to contain the bubbling sensation building inside him as his feet somehow willed themselves across the rooftop and-

Out of nowhere, a very large hand sprouted into his vision and ripped through the side of his face. The sudden attack took him by surprise, and yet he didn't stop from jumping across the building's surface onto the ground, facing what he hoped to be his attacker. His hand was raised defensively against the threat and he scanned the night sky that had been so still before, the air whistling in his ear.

No, it wasn't a whistle of the wind. He turned his body to the side and the attacker quickly changed his course, and something hard came swinging at Karl with amazing speed- he was able to jump around for just a moment when he realized-

Laughter escaped his throat by accident. It had been his intention to retain a rather stealthy outlook and keep calm the entire time, though he couldn't help himself.

"_James," _he annunciated his brother's name- one of his least favorites, and yet Karl was delighted to see him after months of sitting around Solomon. "I do admit how very nice it is that you greet me in such a manner, yet-"

The African-American officer of a chevalier was silent, which made Karl stop talking. James hadn't changed at all, much like Karl, even after they mysteriously awoke. The way he stared blankly at his own brother without even offering the salute he'd give to even Karl upon greet was noticeably absent. Karl's delighted, widened smile vanished from his face. There was something different about James. For one, even Karl knew that James had been in the navy for quite some time, reaching rank of Captain, and hardly ever parted from his uniform. Today, however, James chose a black tuxedo and a tie.

Or had it been James at all who chose the attire?

Karl realized this as his knees tensed, and he waited for James to give some sort of a sign of any greeting. If he so much as nodded, Karl would be perfectly safe. James didn't give anything. In fact, his eyes narrowed and his arm moved the slightest of inches, a crackling noise filling the air as his hand started to transform.

And Karl was off, his feet carrying him away from Saya and into the night, the desperately wanted need to escape pounding through him. He couldn't fight James- someone like him had been fighting his entire life. The only thing that made Karl extremely dangerous was his insanity and the new arm he'd required after his second-replaced one had been ripped off as well.

How strange, he thought, as he ran into the cool air, feeling James swiftly behind him. I wonder what he wants from me. James had never wanted anything to do with Karl, he'd only wanted to get rid of him. The only ones who greatly enjoyed his company were Diva, who was dead now and who also had grown tired of it, and Solomon, whose quiet perplexities had lead Karl to believe that he was simply watching Karl. Anshel had been greatly annoyed with Karl- Nathan loved to tease him, and James had gone on in what Karl believed was probably just hatred for them all. Except for Diva.

The loud rasping roar from behind him signaled to Karl that James was in his chiropteran form, and he was dancing along the rooftops in an especially noticeable manner. He wasn't as reckless to know that he needed to both stop James and Itiedi's men without being seen or…

Or what? Even he didn't know. The entire time Saya had been fighting Diva, they'd fought to be inconspicuous. This had been easy, since people just didn't know what was going on. Now, they must have some knowledge, and Solomon would be fuming angry in that collected but steely way he got angry. Who knew?

Karl launched himself as high and far as his limbs could take him, something that made his arms and legs rip with the force of the wind.

It felt like he was flying.

With an angry roar behind him coming from the chiropteran-James, Karl knew that there was no way James could follow.

The problem was, he saw only seconds after a cry of triumph, he realized he was plummeting toward that earth, toward the forest.

_Please review, I would love to know who exactly is reading this. _


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, events, places, things, habits, cooperation's, anything. Thanks to all who inspire me. _

Six

"Karl, what've you done?"

The cry of absolute horror and surprise wasn't exactly the greatest start of the day after he'd fought his way through bushed half the night, never found Itiedi's men and thankfully managed to dodge James the entire time. Karl's eyes darted from Solomon to the beat-up couch in the middle of the room, which he passed over. If a chevalier could've been exhausted, Karl would've been. Instead, he was merely ridded with an incredibly short temper that cast Solomon an angry glance as he sorted around the house for something to wear that wasn't torn.

His face was smeared with dirt after the unfortunate crash-landing he'd committed after escaping James, and his hair was even more a wild mess than ever. He probably smelled like woods and looked like a beast, which was probably what caught Solomon off guard. "Done," wasn't the right question. If Solomon had been an actual family member (or perhaps had their relationship been that of most families), Solomon might've asked, "Are you alright?" or "What happened?"

Instead, Karl was presented with this question. He couldn't blame Solomon for asking what he'd "done," since he'd set out to kill a couple hooligans- his clothes gave off the sign that either Karl had done so and made a huge mess, or that they had created a huge mess for Karl, thus ripping his clothes and getting him dirty.

From the dresser drawer that stood at the end of the other room, Karl produced a white shirt and let the limp, dirty, torn one fall to the floor with a hardly hospitable _flop. _Scratched he'd received from the fall had healed long ago, though the only conceivable wound showing on his pale flesh was a jagged white scar from when Saya had thrust her blade into his arm, almost ninety years ago now.

"I saw James last night, Solomon," Karl said plainly, and hid the emotion on his face as he thought of the many wounds Saya created inside and outside of him.

"James?" Solomon whispered, with carefully balanced surprise in his voice. Karl's eyes narrowed.

He pulled out a pair of black pants from the drawer and turned around to face Solomon saying: "I suppose you knew of his existence."

"No, Karl," Solomon whispered.

Disgust flooded Karl's features. He turned away and replaced his pants with the ones he held. The clothes in this house weren't owned by either of them; they rarely changed, and when they did it was mostly the exact same outfits for each of them. There was no use in pleasing anyone now.

"You don't believe me?" Solomon chuckled. "I still don't see why you don't trust me anymore. You and I used to be on pleasurable levels." Solomon lifted something from the desk, and scanned it over. It was probably some sort of company letter- Solomon had been trying to climb as high as he could to get to the top of any cooperation, right now he was managing a marketing storing somewhere in Hokkaido.

Karl's eyes burned with a light that made a shiver run down Solomon's spine as he started to leave the room, but something dark, navy blue was flung into his vision as well as something hard and spiked at his head. Karl gave out an angry cry and tore through yards of fabric to fling himself angrily at Solomon, when he stopped.

The corny, long Phantom's cape hung in his arms, the mask laying at his feet. He stumbled. He stopped. Solomon shifted out of his position to watch Karl survey the findings.

"I supposed you've been without that for quite some time," Solomon said. He smiled warmly. "Why don't you wear it tonight, and you and I can find James and see what this is all about?"

The fabric, a warm cotton that used to give him strength as well as pleasure- not so much as the cloak, though the time he wore it. He gripped it hard, his fingers smothering it, and his face shook with undecided emotions. He wasn't about to say thank you to Solomon Goldsmith, and he wasn't about to admit he held a slight grudge against him for being seconds late to stop his death- that was something Solomon probably knew already, and also something Karl wouldn't ever admit.

He tried to be dignified as he stalked out of the room, though a chuckle from Solomon told him he'd failed.

In the other room, Karl shut the door behind him. He waited a few moments, then held up the cloak. He examined it- was it the real one? Perhaps he'd be too childish to settle with a cloak that wasn't the one he'd died with, though the bullet holes in various places told him that it was.

He couldn't trust Solomon. He didn't know why- maybe it was his grudge, or maybe it was that he was just another chevalier capable of stealing Saya away form him, though Saya was living happily with her own chevalier and the grudge he held was practically foolish now.

He let the mask and the cape fall to the floor, his hands shaking. With an unintentional cry, he smashed the closet's door in the corner, and clawed the wood.

Yet, he looked at the mask and the cape. Yes, he decided with a smile, I'll go out tonight. If I have to kill Solomon to get past him, I will.

There would be no more letters from Itiedi, because now it was obvious that he was somewhere in Okinawa. Karl would find him. Would kill him. Then he'd find a way to never see Saya again.

_Yes, I'm confused where this is going as well._

_Keep reading. And please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, places, events, places, habits, cooperations or anything that isn't mine. Thanks to those to inspire me! _

Seven

"There's another letter on the doorstep," Kai said grimly the morning after the first came. "I didn't open it. Read it aloud, will you?"

Saya moved slowly toward Kai's letter, which lay on the counter, and picked it up. Hagi rose from where he sat, his eyes on her as she slowly tore it open, and put the envelope on the counter again. The letter was, thankfully, longer. And much more polite.

_Saya, _she scanned the lines. _I apologize for the first message which you received. You see, there was some problems with the mail that I have sent an employee of mine to handle. I mean you no harm- only that I wish greatly to see you in person. By now you might've been curious enough to have looked for my name. You might've also found that it is nearly impossible to find any evidence._

_My family was a rich, social family of the same generation which Joel was born. My ancestor, Godrick Itiedi, and your founder, Joel Goldsmith, knew each other only through the parties in which we occasionally attended. After his tragic death, my family came to his funeral in hopes of finding something leftover of his studies. However, all documents had been destroyed in a fire. It has taken us this many generations to uncover what exactly happened on the night of his death, which is a subject that I know only you can tell properly. I would wish to know more about you and the beautiful creature you are, if we were ever to meet. _

_However, the subject of chiropterans has interested me so that I have taken a few reckless measured. Me and my employees are doing our best to resolve our mistakes, and promise they will not delay our meeting. I bid you to pay them no mind, and for you to write to me at the address enlisted on the back of the envelope. Sincerely, Gretonte Itiedi._

An answer, finally.

The Zoo. Joel. Fire and- memories. Painful memories.

And yet, an eager onlooker only wanting perhaps a week or two of her time. She looked at Hagi, whom would be by her side forever. They had forever, right? What was a week? She read the letter to Kai and Hagi aloud, who found it much like she did. Confusing, though not frightening, and something to really think about.

"What should I say?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

Kai snorted. "Say no. The guy sounds like bad news. You've got a life to live, he can finish his- without you."

"Kai, that's rude," Saya said with an unnerving and loud sigh. She turned to her chevalier, waiting patiently in the corner. "Hagi, what do you think?"

"If you are to reply to his letter, I suggest you consider what you'll be confronting when we arrive in France," Hagi said softly. Saya breathed in- he had a point. Only he had dodged answering her question, as usual.

She looked at the back of the envelope. "Well, either way, I've got to write back," Saya said. She looked up at Hagi. "We could always start our journey in France, you know."

Hagi made no sound as Saya laid a sheet of paper on the counter and nervously tapped her pencil on her lip, wondering how to start. He watch how, in a few minutes, her hand leapt to the paper and began scribbling the reply.

While he watched her, he sorted through a long list of memories to see if he could remember anything about Itiedi. Of course not. There was barely a time he could remember his life when it didn't revolve around Saya, except for the horrific family who'd called him theirs. Though he could remember a few balls and parties, all of which Saya giggled and laughed while he was just a boy she was trying to teach to dance the entire time, when his heart would sink when a young man would take her hand and they would float away, looking like they were floating on a cloud. He had told himself he would have to become that man, and when Saya would take his hand again he would angry trip over his feet in attempt to match her strides. No, he had never seen any man other than the ones who had whisked Saya away in a beautiful dance, and the occasional glances he remembered of grownups who shot them looks of surprise while they saw Joel's "experiment" prancing like a lower-class with an eleven-year-old boy.

Saya had never seen them. Continued to be blind of anything and everything- even now.

He never was strict enough as a human to alert her of this, and now as her chevalier, it was not his place to do so. Saya made her choices, and he would follow. He would have to find out who this Itiedi person was before Saya did so he could be prepared.

"Saya," her name was something he could utter over and over and it would still made him fill with love for her.

Her head snapped up, and he continued. "If it would be alright, I'd like to take a walk." He could sort things out later, he just needed to think. Taking a walk, like he had for the past thirty years, had always soothed him. He would eventually end up back at the Omoro shop, probably around afternoon- who knew? He just had to figure out a way he could give Saya advice on meeting this person before something horrible happened.

"Of course," Saya said with a smile. She looked back to the letter, and continued.

Hagi opened the doors of Omoro before slipping on his cello case, which came to rest easily on his shoulder easily. He passed civilians who merely glanced at him as he made his way to the beach, where Saya's favorite spot was. The sand easily squished under his feet as people rode past this spot in cars and bicycles, couples walked past him with fingers locked together. Hagi watched them with a slight pinch of jealousy in the pit of his heart, knowing that if Saya was ever going to let him hold her hand, it would be far from now.

Slipping off the case, he opened it and took out his cello. Slow, quiet notes entwined with the wind, and the morning passed as Chopin, Bach, and others played from Hagi's bow, and they didn't stop for a long time.

_Despite the fact that Hagi isn't my favoritest character, I can make use of him. I'm sorry I took a long pause, but I was busy, I had two essays (one of them was late) that I needed to turn in and it jumbled my brain so much I was so overwhelmed…_

_Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Blood+, any of the characters, cooperations, places, events, things, habits, anything, music, anything. Thanks to those who inspire me!_

Eight

Night was falling on Hagi's form. He had stayed much longer than he should've, and Saya would probably be worried.

The air was cooler now, and it grabbed at his hair and brushed it all over his face. He didn't know what he was going to do when he say Saya again, because he had thought of no way to face her about the matter. Odds were he was just going let her decide, unless she asked for his help. Then he would have to help her, and unfortunately, probably help her do something reckless.

And yet, he would be by her side the entire way. That was his only thought as he packed away his cello case and started back toward the Omoro shop, with a still expression, because the though wasn't at all soothing. Yet he wasn't looking for calm- he was just looking for a resolution.

The streets were always empty around nighttime. He walked back slowly, his steps on the street were barely able to hear as he rounded the corner, sighing and-

_Wack!_

His cello case was pulled out to avoid being thrown down by something that had created a blue and black screen in front of him.

Nonetheless, he was not ready to be shoved aside into a couple bushes. His case made a loud thud as it hit the bushes next to him, and the person looked at him for just a second before giving him no other clue than what he needed to know something was incredibly wrong.

The sign was but a glance from one exposed eye, the pupils and irises shrunken, through a dark brown mask.

Karl Fei-Ong? An illusion? A hallucination?

And yet, he was gone in just a second, when something even stranger happened.

"_KARL! Karl, James! STOP!" _

A voice he had gladly not heard in a very long time.

It took him but a second to grab his weapon and leap into the streets to see if what had really happened had happened, and to his horror a blonde man was running into an alley.

He halted. Saya must not find out about this- ever. Even if he hadn't use them in a long time, he reached into his pockets and grabbed the silver knives he carried always, for Saya. They didn't even have sheaths, that was completely pointless, so he grabbed his case with one hand and slung it onto his back, then dashed into the alley. His face was set in one of annoyance and anger, because he still wasn't sure if he was just going crazy or something was really happening, or maybe it was a mistake.

He leapt onto the rooftop above the Solomon-looking person, and ran ahead of him, certain that the Karl-Fei-Ong looking one would be there. Sure enough, the chevalier of Diva's was bounding off the alley walls. Karl had a strange was of fighting, if it could be considered this, where he would shoot through the air, lunging dangerously at the foe even if he was jumping straight into a trap. As a recipient of this, Hagi knew that Karl wasn't at all sane, so this might be why.

And yet, James's moves were sleek enough to keep the Karl-Fei-Ong bounding this way and that, to building level to Hagi's. Karl jumped directly over Hagi, met his gaze a second time, and jumped.

Hagi threw his first knife.

Karl made an angry noise and dodged the knife, only for James Ironside- the African and especially brutal chevalier- swept his hand into Karl's middle, and the building gave a loud groan. Karl's cry made the night sky seem to shatter completely, and Hagi stopped for a moment.

Why were Diva's chevalier fighting?

Solomon leapt past him, and made a move to stop the two, though James was in the middle of forcing his hand into Karl's chest. Karl's bones gave way with another loud scream, and next door, someone came onto the street.

"Is someone alright?"

The civilian's question came loud enough for Hagi to hear. He needed to stop this before someone saw.

It seemed that Solomon too had heard it, and was trying to force his arms between James's and Karl's, Hagi jumped toward them, and landed in front of the three tangled chevalier.

Taking out another knife, he forced it in James's back, and pulled backward. Solomon, seeming to Handle a team effort, grabbed Karl, who had an open wound the size of a clementine on his right side, and hauled both Hagi and Karl into the sky, much like Hagi did at times.

James didn't last long in Hagi's vision. As the wind sailed through him, blood dripping from Karl onto him, he kicked Solomon out of the way and landed on his feet in a small park, where Solomon landed as well. Karl dropped from him arms, landed with a thumped, and tried to make an effort to lunge at Hagi, which was poorly effected because he stumbled on his cape and fell forward in pain. Even if he was a chevalier, a wound like that did hurt.

Karl stumbled to his feet a moment later, his hair hung in his face.

"Karl," Solomon said quietly. Hagi tensed. "I would appreciate it if you did not attack Hagi for a moment. I would like a word."

Karl's fists clenched. Hagi saw his mouth close, and he stood with a hunched over stance, his eyes darting everywhere.

Solomon faced Hagi. "I apologize," he said. "Though I suppose that you've gotten a letter from a man named Gretonte Itiedi?"

Hagi blinked. How did Solomon know? "Yes," he answered, and his voice held a protective tone.

"Right." Solomon nodded. "Karl managed to get his hands on the first letter he sent to your home- he said a man wearing the Bordeaux symbol was trying to deliver it."

Hagi's fingers flashed. Of course. Karl had always casued so much trouble- of course he had to wreck something. If they had just received the first letter, so much stress would be taken from Saya right now. Karl wasn't looking at him, though, he was focused on something in the sky, which bothered Hagi. "I see. Do you know who Itiedi is?" He didn't know why he was being friendly with someone like Solomon, though if he knew anything, he'd get information from him.

"We only know a little," Solomon said. He dusted off his shirt. "Just that he is a collector, and probably intending to capture Saya. We were trying to protect her. And just moment ago, Karl and I went to confront our brother because we didn't know he was even alive. It seems…" Solomon paused, taking a deep breath. "It seemed that Itiedi is the one who put us to rights again. He's is one of the reasons I'm here now. He's recruited James- and I'm afraid of that because, well, Karl and I were mistakes." Solomon smiled. "We're Saya's. We weren't supposed to come back."

_Please review._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, places, events, people, cooperations, habits, words, phrases, anything. Thanks to those who inspire me!_

Nine

"What?"

The whisper, in fact, came from Karl, who had been trying to watch for James, who wans't coming. The only thing important he had overheard was something that Solomon hadn't even told Karl.

Karl had no memory of death. The only thing he could remember was coming back to reality, exhausted, on the beaches of Okinawa. Solomon had been sitting beside him, more like hovering like a sort of predator, when Karl had opened his eyes and realized he was alive. The agonized scream that followed had been enough to make Solomon jump back in fear. After which, Karl had leapt up in the sand, confusedly ran in the direction of the highway and almost gotten hit by some innocent car before Solomon finally caught up with him and got him to settle down. "She killed me, she killed me," was the angry cry that filled the air, frightened many people, all the while Solomon was pulling Karl back, away from anyone who saw. Karl didn't remember how he got there, Solomon never told him, which made him think that Solomon didn't know either.

And yet, he did. Which also meant that Solomon could be working for Itiedi too, right? "Itiedi? Brought us back?" Karl couldn't believe himself as the questions ripped through his lips. "Why didn't you tell me? _WHY ARE YOU KEEPING SERCRETS?" _

"Karl, you must understand why. There was no point in telling you. And besides," Solomon's voice was, as always, completely soft and calm. "I would've been lonely if you went back to him and joined James. I didn't know what you were going to do, and I wanted to make up for what I'd done."

Karl's hands, transformed now into lethal arms of a chiropteran, grabbed Solomon by his shirt. His face was not one of a broken, angry brother of Solomon's, it looked more like an angered lion ready to tear the fragile prey apart. "I helped you! You're keeping secrets for your own! Why didn't you tell me? He's the one who brought us back- how? What else?"

Solomon met his gaze. Both were probably erasing Hagi from their vision completely. "With Diva's blood," he said quietly.

Karl's arms shrank back into human form. His face was astounded, his eyes were wide and he looked weak with surprise. His mouth was opened slightly, and he swallowed in attempt to control himself, though it was too late.

Neither of them saw Hagi exit. Hagi walked into the trees like he was having just a stroll in the woods. It was that easy, and neither of them made any attempt to stop him.

The two chevalier stood in that forest for a long time. Solomon waited patiently, concerned at the sudden change in his brother, who was staring at him with a look of surprise. Solomon remembered the boy he'd brought before Diva, who'd known nothing, and saw the same person in him now.

Betrayed, scared, and confused. Karl could only feel betrayal after he was made a chevalier when he found out his purpose, that he was utterly useless as no more than to Diva as a companion, and to Anshel as a labrat. Scared when Diva had approached him, when she'd bitten him.

Confused.

Now, Karl looked like all three. Perhaps he was scared of Solomon himself. Maybe he was thinking that Solomon held more secrets than he knew. It was the only one, Solomon didn't think he did the right thing in keeping it, and he knew now. He was confused, and so was Solomon, probably on how exactly it had worked, though there were no questions that Solomon could answer any better than Karl could think of.

And yet, Karl's eyes snapped, and his face became the angry reflection of the saddened man he was now. He said nothing as he turned away, storming off into the trees. This surprised Solomon.

"Karl?" He called , and followed him quickly. Wasn't he going to ask him anything?

Karl kept going. Solomon realized he wasn't going in the way to their small house, or even the Omoro shop, he was going in the direction, when narrowed down completely, of France- which was impossible to get to, especially by walking.

"Diva's alive, isn't she?" Karl asked in a dull voice. "Yes. She must be. Itiedi must have her- we have to rescue her, she'll be angry with me, she'll want to kill me-"

Solomon realized with a start how easily Karl had jumped to conclusions. It hadn't been that hard- for Karl- to think this. He didn't know how Diva had died as much as Solomon did, neither of them had seen it happen and neither of them knew what state her body was in when she died. Karl and Solomon's bodies had been scattered everywhere, which made it hard for Solomon to figure out exactly how they were alive.

Karl continued on, mumbling things like "I'll find Itiedi and I'll rip him to pieces…. Diva will hate me now, yes, but I have to go, she's in danger and…" When Solomon realized something.

Hagi.

Where had he gone? Then, back to Saya, of course. Oh no. Solomon started to panic, and he looked into the sky. "Karl, stop," he said franticly. Karl didn't stop, he was mumbling things. "KARL! Hagi is going to tell Saya!"

Karl stopped. With a ridged glance to his side, his features bent, his eyes had barely any specks of his irises or pupils left. It seemed that he and Solomon moved at the same instant, forgetting that Solomon had kept a secret and that he couldn't trust him.

Karl's actions were all one now: Stop Hagi. Perhaps kill him. Saya couldn't know, shouldn't know. If she did, there was a chance he'd die and maybe Diva would be even angrier. Saya wouldn't be happy to know this.

Even though, Hagi had already entered the shop. It seemed only moments later that he mumbled "Where's Saya?" To Kai that there was an extremely loud noise and something very hard hit him in the back, followed by a loud scream from Saya, who happened to be behind the counter.

…

_Reveiws? _


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, ideas, events, places, habits, cooperations, things, people, places, names, anything, or phrases. Thanks to those who inspire me!_

Ten

Saya was thrown into the counter, shielding her face. She didn't know what, she didn't know why, all she did know was that it was Hagi, his arms and legs all bent towards protecting her, had done so. She couldn't see past the dishwasher.

"What's the matter? Who're you…" Kai stopped in his question, only backed into the wall. "What's going on?"

Saya only heard what seemed to be loud rasp, and something jumped toward them, landing on top of the counter. Hagi moved again, so that Saya was staring up toward the noise, only to be staring into his belt. She was too surprised and confused to do anything, her mind was whirling. It was late- was she dreaming? Maybe. Things like this didn't happen anymore. She grabbed onto a cabinet shelf as a thud made the ground shake, and Hagi jumped over the counter at whatever it was. An earthquake? Should she follow? Did they have earthquakes in Okinawa?

Only Kai was thrown in her direction, which made it impossible for her to move when her brother was on the floor, his eyes wide from the shock. She bent over his shoulder, seeing if he was going to bleed, when he didn't. Just shock.

Beyond the counter, the ground and floor seemed to shake, and Hagi and two other objects seemed to be darting everywhere. The windows broke as they darted in and out of the shops, sometimes taking pieces of the wall with them, sometimes not. She didn't care or see who is was, only hoped Hagi would resolve it quickly so she could figure it out…

Then, out of nowhere, a gunshot filled the air, so loud Saya cried out and covered her ears. Kai was bent over, groaning. He covered his ears and rolled over, rooted through the drawers of a cabinet and pulled out a gun.

More shots rattled Saya's eardrums. "What're you doing?" she screamed to Kai. What was he going to do? Shoot some more? "What's happening to us?" She cried again, but Kai's face was determined. "Hey, stay down!" She cried.

Kai only stood up abruptly past the shaking mess and fired four or five shots. They made his hand jolt, though he continued to shoot. The cry and another what seemed to be rasping or crying through teeth was let out with the bang of the gun.

Blood spurted across Saya's vision for the first time in years. Kai cried out and stumbled into the other counter as someone pulled their arm away from his wound, deep in his arm. A mass of heavy fabric fell over Saya, something bumped into her. She decided they were legs of some unknown person, and latched her arms onto them, holding them together with all her might, squeezing. The person took a confused step forward, Saya felt a foot grind inward toward her nose, and blood dripped from it. Flat on her face, she hauled herself up to be staring straight at…

Her scream echoed through the entire Omoro shop, that it made Hagi jump up. Karl Fei-Ong was hauled out of her vision before she could take a second glance through her squint-eyed vision she help. Struggling backward, she finally decided it was too crazy, too much, that she struggled against the counters to try and wake herself back into her small room upstairs…

"Solomon!" Karl cried, in Hagi's grasp as he was dragging him across the rubble mercilessly. Solomon was busying himself with James (who had popped in moments ago and fired a gun), their fighting range only a meter apart. Karl was suffocated uncomfortably by Hagi, and as his head reeled as he was thrown across the room into the wall. Hagi was coming at him again, he saw, he was dizzy, and he jumped over him to the other side of the room, dodging him. It was too much. James fired again, the shots missing the counters by the lights that hung around them, and Karl rushed toward Solomon, only to be dragged backward by Hagi again.

It was like a game of tug-o-war between them. They couldn't win unless either of them gave extreme force. Karl had already fought them that night, and he didn't want to again. Now they were risking too much. He knew he'd probably made an enemy out of Hagi, so that meant that he and Solomon didn't even have him to hope for help from with James. And Solomon was struggling with James like he was, they both had so little to fight with…

"Solomon!" He screamed, and Hagi took Karl by his shirt. "Leave!" It was all so stupid, Solomon wasn't going to win. He was just going to get all broken like chevaliers did, and Karl didn't know what to do with a body, so he figured he'd have to either haul Solomon out himself or he could leave now.

Luckily, he did, by jumping out the window. James then pointed his gun at Karl, and Hagi let go quick enough for the both of the to jump out of the way to avoid the shot. He jumped out the window, onto a street corner and repositioned himself.

"Karl!" Solomon said, and his brother made a motion to go back after him. Though Karl jumped back into the Omoro bar right as James had his gun pointed at the wounded Kai, not caring that it put him right back in the wrong spot. He grabbed James and exited back the way he came, planning on getting Solomon to help him find out where Itiedi was.

…

_Um… I haven't talked to the people reading this much…_

_But I'd like to apologize for the typos and grammer mistakes. _

_It's never been my number one talent, so I'm sorry! _

_Also, I know from the traffic I get that there's either one_

_really dedicated fan out there (who has reviewed) or one or two others_

_who just don't care to. I'd love it to know who you are, with the hope that _

_you tell me what you like about this._

_Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, places, events, people, habits, cooperation's, anything. Thanks to all the artists and writers who inspire me, and everyone else!_

Eleven

They were both covered in bruises and cuts that healed with the speed of a chevalier's capabilities.

James, bound and gagged, as well as tied to a chair, gave them both a look of utter distaste.

Both Solomon and Karl knew that ropes weren't going to keep a chevalier, so their movements were quick around their small inhabitant. They darted too and fro, locking the door so at least no humans could get in. Obviously James was going to get out at some point, but not without a couple words.

Karl ripped off his cloak- somehow surviving the rumpus. His mask was replaced with a look of anger, and he walked into the almost vacant living room. Solomon was clearly nervous around Karl now, his glances darting with lighting speed from James (who was already working through his bonds) to Karl, as he opened the windows. The wind from the ocean blew in and Solomon's paperwork flew everywhere.

From nowhere, Solomon rounded on James, and he'd managed to spit out his gag. Out of what Karl thought was sheer impulse, Solomon's teeth sank into his own wrist.

Karl watched in confusion as Solomon forced the bloody appendage into James's mouth. Forgetting his doubt for his brother, he watched as James was force-fed Solomon's blood.

"What…?" He heard James say, through a gurgled mouthful of blood.

Solomon looked partially satisfied. His wound closed, and he looked at James with an absolute serious expression. "You understand?" Solomon asked.

Karl understood that Solomon had probably brought James here for his own reasons. James's face was filled with shock as he stared at Solomon with both fear and the same confusion on Karl's face.

"What's going on?" Karl asked. He didn't understand.

"Our blood," Solomon said quietly. James wasn't struggling anymore. "Diva's blood is ours. The same, Itiedi must've thought it'd bring us back to life- since it made us chevalier, why shouldn't it?"

"But Diva was dead," James said. "How-"

"The same crystallized mass," Solomon said. "He must've pieced us together."

James made a disgusted sound. Karl looked at his hand, at the veins on his wrist. James wiggled on the couch through the ropes. "I've seen Diva's remains. They're hanging like a chandelier in Itiedi's dining hall."

So that was that. Karl looked out the window. Diva was still dead. Would always be dead, he supposed. But wait- hanging…? "What?" He whispered, disgusted. Itiedi did what with her remains? Hung? Like a chandelier? Where? Why? Though he wasn't about to ask why Itiedi would want anyone like him or James around. Was he just some sick researcher like… Joel? They were both collectors, and Karl could only think they had the same wish, he supposed. "Why are you trying to kill us?" He heard Solomon ask in the very smallest voice he could muster. "James… we're family…"

Of course.

Solomon was just as lonely as Karl was. And yet, Solomon was hanging onto Diva's…. attachments… even worse than Karl was. Solomon had, always, been closer to the family than Karl ever had. Karl hadn't cared.

And, to Karl's horror, James replied with the same disgusted and disbelieving look Karl had given him when he had said the same thing.

Karl and James were being used.

Karl wasn't new on this subject- he had lived with being Anshel's ingredient for a very long time. Though he never wanted to be used again.

His eyes narrowed. James' face was turned away from Solomon toward the open window Karl stood next to. He looked at Karl, and his face turned into a worse look of disgust. "Itiedi wants you dead," James said. "He never wanted you alive. You were just the ticket he needed to make sure his plan worked."

Karl felt his hands clench. He looked directly at Solomon. He could feel his mask pressing on the back of his skull hard, it might've been crooked. The feelings of anger and confusion were making it hard for him to stay standing in one place. "Solomon," he said quietly.

It was a decision.

He couldn't stay with Solomon. Lies, and now Solomon was probably using him for… something… He didn't want to be around him any more. Almost a whole year he'd out up with him, though Karl had always felt the need to be around someone who cared.

Solomon, he'd thought, cared. Not anymore.

"What" Solomon said quietly.

"Is there anything else?" He asked quietly. "Any more secrets?"

Solomon sighed loudly. He thought Karl was being annoying. "Of course not," he said. "I said that."

"Alright." Karl jumped onto the window. "Goodbye then… _businessman."_ The night flew toward him, or was that the power it took for him to lift himself this far? He hadn't jumped this far in so long…

"KARL!" He hear Solomon yell after him.

It was no use. What Solomon saw was nothing but a deep, deep blue and lighter blue of a mixture of the sky and ocean.

The dust was like home under Karl's fingers as his cloak wrapped around him warmly when he landed. The dirt around the road was a long way away from where he had landed.

Once again, he was something no one wanted.

He had to go.

It was the first time in a long time he realized he was homesick. That thought made him smile just a little.

He'd go to Vietnam. Where he'd first met Diva.

_I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a week or so… maybe longer._

_Though I have many ideas, and many things that are stopping me from writing them._

_Another apology, I feel, in needed._

_One, I bagged that idea I talked about in that note. _

_I decided it wasn't my idea, so I wouldn't work off it. And other reasons._

_Second, I suppose a lot of you are confused… and I was hoping someone_

_Would review, only they didn't. _

_If you would, it would, it would make my day._

_thank GOD for your gift!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own Blood+, the characters, events, places, habits, cooperations, anything that I might've stolen from someone else or anything. Thanks to those who inspire me!_

Twelve

Karl didn't know what to make of an airport.

Of course, Okinawa was hardly an extremely busy place. Japan always had seemed a peaceful place to him- which was probably what bothered him most before and after he had "died." He'd been sent there before, occasionally, and perhaps the secluded air of Japan was enough to make him itch. He liked noise, he went crazy without it, so perhaps his nervous behavior the entire time he and Solomon had made residence there was explained.

He wasn't so filled with anger that he didn't know how to act. Solomon had insisted while they were there that they dressed importantly, meaning both Karl's and Solomon's wardrobe had been made up of similar looking button-up white shirts and black dress pants, even though Karl wandered about without the jacket Solomon did, and tonight, Karl conveniently had as well. Along the way he'd got his hands on a bag, which he stuffed his cloak inside, and he'd tied the hair around his face away, letting the thick bands of shorter hair hang loose like he'd used to, while the rest of it hung on his back. Nobody noticed or cared about him, he found, though even if he wasn't noticeable, there was a significant flaw in the plan. It wasn't a problem that he didn't look plenty professional to just purchase a ticket to Hanoi and be on his way. It was purchasing that was the problem.

He wondered if Anshel had left any money behind when he died. Of course he did. The chevalier were probably among the richest people on the planet- nobody knew it, though. Accessing it was the problem. Back in the days when Diva was still alive- and so was he, for that matter- Anshel provided them with what they needed carelessly, and none of the chevalier really had anything that they cared about, other than a safe home and something to occupy themselves with while Diva slept. Solomon had Anshel's experiments, becoming CEO had been his pastime. James had joined the army, and Nathan, of course, took to the stage. Anshel was just twisted and experimented on him.

But Karl, of course, had… nothing? No. He had become Chairman of Lycee school, which made a good amount of funds from wealthy parents that he usually gave away to somewhere that proved to be needing it. He sure didn't need it.

Only, he wondered, how was my school doing?

The airport beckoned him, though he needed to know this first. With the bag slung under his arm, he turned around. He knew he wasn't going to be able to make a phone call without money, which, of course, was again, a problem. As he wandered around the airport, trying to think of something he could do. He knew he couldn't call a bank without money, so that and calling Lycee school were out of the question. And he couldn't get to a bank without a car, which he needed money to rent. And walking was just plain silly, because he needed to get out a Japan _now _before Solomon caught up with him. He paced the airport, back and forth for about an hour, cursing every time he saw a clock and making a scene of himself when he spoke in Japanese (which, he could speak, but not very fluently) so he switched back to his maiden language which easily rolled from his mouth with more elaborate curses as the time ticked by. He was dying to know of his school, because it would provide him with a familiar place to stay when he got there, and he missed it, he missed his home, but getting there was his problem, and why did everything have to be just out of his reach?

He stared at the flight times in front of him, his mouth twisting when Hanoi came on a scheduled time for about five hours from now. The heat boiled under him as someone scooted up to the schedule, so he moved to the side and cursed the person for taking his spot, for the heck of it.

"_Excuse me?" _The person said, in fluent Vietnamese, in an utter voice of disbelief.

He accent and language took Karl by surprise, and he realized that he'd just swore at a person (one of many that day) who knew what he was saying. He felt himself heat with embarrassment, because that person so happened to be a busy-looking woman. She was Asian, so she could've been Japanese, which had been Karl's guess, and then again, she could've been (and was) Vietnamese. Not to mention how rude it'd probably have been, though the girl only looked at him for a second, adjusting a dirty-looking hat and the strap of her back, and replaced the look of shock with a look a forgiveness that came with a smile.

Which, of course, only confused Karl the more.

"Rough day?" She asked. In perfect Vietnamese, with an accent that only hinted she was from the same place Karl was.

Karl didn't really want to talk to anyone, but he decided it would probably only appear even ruder than he had. He shifted his bag and answered with "Among the many," and hoped she'd leave him alone. Karl had worse days before, plenty of them, though this was probably in the running for the most frustrating.

She laughed, and Karl was struck with a sense of deja-vu that sent him from being annoyed with the girl, to slightly interested. The laugh reminded him of Diva's tinkling, innocent laugh, though it was nowhere near the same pitch. Maybe it was because he hadn't been around women for a while. What had his stay with Solomon done to him?

He found himself smiling at his own joke, rather than the girl, and also apologizing for his rudeness. It wasn't harmful to talk to the girl, who pointed to the screen after finishing her little laugh. "Going to Hanoi as well?" She had pointed to the flight schedule.

She was pleasant enough. Karl couldn't remember a time he'd had a pleasant conversation with a civilian that wasn't part of his school- or maybe it was just young girls that he grew soft around because in some ways they acted like Diva. This girl looked not far from his age at perhaps eighteen or nineteen, and clearly an independent. He shook his head at her question, saying: "I haven't even booked the flight yet… I need to make a phone call."

To this, Karl turned around. "I apologize again," he found himself smiling again, and he waved. "Thank you."

He got about two steps before the girl stumbled after him. "Well, wait," she said, and what startled Karl the most was that she grabbed his arm. It made him halt with an inward gasp, his eyebrows knitting together. "A phone call?" she asked, not noticing Karl's belittled look. "What, you need some money?"

Karl was shocked when she dug her hands into a pair of too-large jeans. "Is a pay-phone okay? I think I have a few hundred yen around here…" From her pockets, she produced three one-hundred yen coins, which she held up to him.

It was enough. Though Karl wasn't accustomed to being offered cash by a stranger. When the girl watched him look, startled, at the coins she held up to him and her hopeful face, she smiled, and grabbed his arm. "Don't be silly," she said. She pushed the money in his hand. "Go make your phone call. I have a couple hours." She laughed a little as Karl just stood there with the money. "Come on."

In a matter of seconds, Karl was being drug toward a pay-phone stationed on the wall of the west end of the airport, the girl laughing and saying things like "You'd think I offered him drugs or something." She looked back at him, smiling still. He wondered how that was possible. "My name's Huyen. What's yours?"

Karl could only stumble over his name as she dragged him over to the phone, and as he dial the memorized number to Lycee, he was only slightly aware that the girl had been dragging Karl by the same arm Saya had severed almost sixty years ago.

_There are so little Vietnamese names in my book._

_Almost a year ago, maybe, I bought a baby-name book at Walmart, for purposed such as this. The Cashier might've been surprised, she might not've been, who knows? Only, not to be judgemental about Vietnamese names, there's some silly things that can be translated into funny things in English, Like Hop or Ha. _

_Anyway, I'm sorry this took so long to come out. Please review, and I hope someone's still reading this!_


End file.
